Unspoken words
by rowena weasley
Summary: Hermione has a rather bad dream.
1. Courage

"I've got to do this."

Gathering up every ounce of her courage, Hermione chased after Ronald, hoping to catch him before he went to his Quidditch practise. "Ron!" She called. "Wait up!" Upon hearing her, Ronald stopped dead in his tracks and Hermione being too in a hurry and too preoccupied to notice, collided heavily into him and both of them crashed ungracefully to the ground.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ronald grunted, and he helped her back to her feet. "What's this all about then?"


	2. Silence

"Ron, I have to talk to you." whispered Hermione.

"Sure Hermione, what's up?" Ronald looked concernedly at the small insecure figure of hers.

Hermione was standing a few paces away from him. Her arms were hugging her story books and she didn't seem to look up from the floor. Ronald heard her sniff.

Ronald and Hermione are best friends. They became close after knocking out a full grown mountain troll in their first year at Hogwarts. They've been sending owls to each other every day. However, it was a bit awkward for them to speak face to face, at least, when Harry wasn't there.

After a few moments, when Hermione didn't look up, Ronald became slightly worried. He started carefully towards his best friend and gently lifted her head by holding up her small chin.

His soft brown eyes met her dark brown eyes and Ronald was taken aback to see that there were tears pooling at the corners of Hermione's eyes. His eyes wrenched slightly when he saw that she has pain written in the shadow of her eyes.

The school were deserted because half the school has gone back for the holidays and they were the only who standing alone in the corridors to the pitch.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron urgently. And when she didn't reply, he asked again. "Are you ill?" He questioned. "Do you need to visit the hospital wing?"

Still no answer. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime to Ron, although in truth it was just a few minutes, for he hated to see his best friend in pain, Hermione spoke. Though her words were very much unexpected.


	3. Confrontation

"Ron," she asked. "Do you love me?"

Taken aback, Ron hurriedly replied, "Yes, of course I do! Why do you need to ask? We are best friends Hermione."

"Okay." She whispered, turning her back on him and starting to walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, NO." Ron said firmly, grabbing her petite hand and pulling her closer to him, making her drop her books. And also she attempted to wrench her hand away from his, he proceeded to bravely put both his arms around her and hug her as tightly as he could. He felt his heart crack with pain as he heard her sob quietly into his Quidditch robes.

"Hermione, please, don't be like this," He pleaded. "At least, tell me what's wrong, please," Ron struggled to keep his voice from breaking as he too felt tears spring to his eyes as well, although he did not really know why this was happening. "You're breaking my heart." He whispered, cradling her in his strong arms.

He heard her gasp softly and felt himself being pushed away from her. He allowed himself one moment to grudgingly respect Hermione's sudden strength. "Your heart Ronald?" she asked viciously. "What about MY heart?" Choking back tears, she folded her arms and glared defiantly into his eyes, the very same eyes that she fell for six months ago.

"What… What about you heart?" stuttered a very bewildered Ronald.

"You get jealous when you see me with Viktor," Hermione lashed out. "Don't you?"

"Hermione, I don't really know where this is going, I-"

"Well what about me Ronald? I have feelings too!" Hermione said, her voice rising dangerously.

"I really don't see what does this have to do with anything Hermione, please-"

"EVERYDAY I SEE YOU SNOGGING HER!"

The pin dropped, Ron knew at once what this was about: Lavender. But this still made no sense to him, why does Hermione care? She was just his friend, why should she be bothered?

"I've not been snogging Lavender." argued Ron. Hang on, he thought, why am I denying it? Does it really matter to me what Hermione thinks? "Stop it, you're being.."

"Stupid? Is that it?"

Ron cursed in this mind; there is really no arguing with this girl. "Look Hermione, can we please not fight? I really don't fancy it when we fight." Sighed Ron tiredly, "I don't even know why you're acting up."

"If that's how you want it then fine Ronald, I'll go then. I'm done okay?" This time she didn't try to fight it, the tears came, threatening to overflow.

"What?" asked a really confused and wide-eyed Ron. It was hard for Hermione not to feel a little sorry for him. He really has no idea, doesn't he? She mused.

"You heard me," she sniffed.

"Wait, hang on, just hang on one second," Ron was desperately trying to clutch on to whatever they had just for the second, as long as Hermione doesn't go. And so he voiced out the suspicion that was already starting to form inside his head, "Wait, is it… because you like me?"

"HOW THICK CAN YOU BE RONALD?" Hermione yelled. Pausing to take a deep breath, she broke, and words that she's been holding back for years flowed out, and so did the tears. "I just don't think I can do this anymore. Being just a friend to you and pretending I don't feel anything for you." She hiccupped. "I tired, I really, honestly, have tried, but I just can't, after a while, it just gets harder." Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks but she kept on talking. "And I get hurt every day, when I see you with Lavender, snogging like no one's there." another hiccup. "Look, I know you like Lavender, and I know that it's seeing you and her that I can't take." She paused, obviously saying the words she's been dreading to say. "So I'll do us both a favour, I'll stay out of your life, and, you just have to stay out of mine." Her heart lurching because of the last words she said.


	4. Comfort

So that was it, the truth. Ron realised that this was the reason she was so upset. Carrying around these feelings was no mere feat, and he was not surprised that she couldn't that it anymore.

He moved forward to hug her again but was stopped suddenly by her words.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Hermione snarled icily.

Taken aback by her sudden ferocity, he took a few panicky steps back before he realised that this was the time Hermione needed him most. She was alone, upset and weak. Although he rather face Fluffy again, he bravely hugged her and heard her cry once more.

As she sobbed her heart out into Ron's robes, Hermione realised that she has a terrible mixture of feelings. She, of course, felt weak because she has just poured out her heart; fear, because she knew that he would never feel the same and she really did not want to be hurt again, though she doubted she would ever be able to do anything about it if he really does, hurt her again. But she was also strangely happy, because she was in the warm embrace of the boy she loves, but then it saddened her a great deal when she realised that this, in fact, was a hug goodbye.

"Hermione, I like you too." whispered Ron softly. Not daring to believe what she heard, Hermione continued crying. In her years at Hogwarts, only two boys had broken her heart, but neither one of them as cruel or as arrogant as this one. He was toying with her! She realised in an angry flash.

But suddenly, soft warm hands grabbed her chin and she felt her face being lifted out again. Their eyes met and she was stunned to see that Ron was tearing too. Her eyes widened with happiness and hope because that would mean-

"Yes, Hermione, I wasn't lying," Ron confirmed. "I've always liked you." And this time he buried his face in her bushy brown hair and choked, "I just don't want to lose you."

Hermione's heart practically sang with happiness.


	5. Waking Up

Suddenly, Hermione jerked awake. With a sad jolt, she realised that she has been dreaming. Turning to her side, she realised that Ron likes Lavender, not her. You're nothing to him, she chided herself. He doesn't love or care for me. Hugging her pillow, she silently cried herself to sleep. Warm tears streaming down her cold face.


End file.
